In a switch having a blade-type moving contact, which is rotatably and pivotally supported and reciprocates such that its free end draws a rotation locus, and a fixed contact that has conduction members with which the moving contact comes into contact, a pressurizing member that biases the conduction members in a direction in which tip ends of the conduction members approach each other is provided. Thus, the conduction members sandwich the moving contact with an appropriate pressure. The fixed contact is supported such that the fixed contact is movable with respect to the moving contact.
The pressurizing member applies a force in a direction in which the tip ends of a pair of the conduction members, which are arranged opposedly and substantially in parallel, approach each other. For example, a method of arranging a coil spring between a pair of conduction members and a method of arranging laminated leaf-springs on outer sides of conduction members have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). As for a supporting method of the fixed contact, there has been proposed a method of supporting connecting conductors using bolts at both ends in a direction along which the moving contact is brought into contact (see, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. S53-159563    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-321084